YOU NEVER SAY YOU LOVE ME
by Lady Fuschia
Summary: Harry never tells Draco he loves him...what's a boy to do? Certainly not let him get away with it....angst, tragedy, plain wierdness...please read and review!


(A/N) Draco/Harry with a nasty twist at the end…..hope you enjoy! As always- please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

YOU NEVER SAY YOU LOVE ME

The bedroom was dark, lit by only two candles- both of which were nearly burnt out. On the wide four poster bed lay two figures, entwined, peaceful and silent.

Then one moved; Draco Malfoy sat up, his white-blonde hair glowing golden in the candlelight and his silver eyes shining in an almost manic happiness.

Giggling, he ran an elegant hand through his silky hair, his pale chest shaking from laughter. Suddenly, abruptly, he fell silent and his silver eyes turned serious. Looking down at the other body beside him he frowned.

"I love you Harry." He whispered, his own pale fingers trembling and playing with his bottom lip. "Ever since you chose the Weasel over me that day, of course….I didn't know exactly what it was that I felt then but by fourth year…..I knew by fourth year."

Draco's fingers stilled and a sad smile washed over his face.

"I always watched you at school, sneaking glances in the Great Hall or staring, unable to take my eyes off you in Potions. I still do watch you…..I'll always watch you. I know you better than you know yourself and through knowing you I am able to know myself better as well, I thank you for that. Even so, I never dreamed that you would ever want me….but I was okay with that, I got on with my life. Then in our sixth year, when you bent me over that desk and….well I won't go into the details but you get the general picture. When you came inside me Harry I felt whole, complete. I told you then, I said 'I love you', but you just smiled. Were you laughing at me Harry?"

With a small giggle- a self-mocking laugh, Draco reached out a pale arm and tenderly smoothed the dark hair away from Harry's forehead, tracing the scar underneath.

"You never really talk to me- you just come for the sex, treating me like your little whore. That's not a proper relationship Harry, but still I tell you… 'I love you'. I always tell you that."

In a pale imitation of anger, Draco's eyes hardened and he snatched his hand away- as if the scar had burnt his skin, as if Harry had burnt his skin. "I know you told Ron about me, and I forgive you….you have to have someone to talk to don't you Harry? If you don't talk to me; I even forgive you for fucking him. That time when I walked in and there you were, buried inside him. You saw me, you wanted me to see and you smiled. And still I said 'I love you.' It's not nice to play games with people who love you Harry; can't you see how much I hurt because of you?"

"Even after that time you still came to me, fucked me and left, fucked me and left…. 'I love you' I would say but you just fucked me and left. It hurt, you are never gentle to me Harry, you never care what I want, you never care that I love you. Then I caught you with Pansy, FUCKING PANSY, on MY bed. When I asked you why, when I cried, when I begged you not to do it again…..you just laughed and said that if I really loved you…I would let you do it. And I do really love you, so I do let you…but Harry…it makes me cry."

Draco sniffed and wiped a small, crystal tear from his pale, hollow cheek. He was so thin, too thin. "I thought I must be doing something wrong, it is my own fault that you don't love me Harry. I tried anything, I let you do everything…..I starve myself, that's my punishment for not pleasing you, because I can't be pleasing you if you don't love me. Once I asked you if you thought I was beautiful, if that was why you fucked me and you said no. You said that I was a Malfoy and could never be beautiful in your eyes, then why do you come here Harry?"

One of the two remaining candles flickered out but Draco barely noticed, tears poured openly down his cheeks now and he bit his nails in annoyance at them. But he couldn't brush them away anymore….his tears belonged to Harry.

"I remember when you hit me, it was one night, after I told you that I loved you for the millionth time and you laughed. You laughed for ages….why did you laugh? Am I that stupid, that silly, that pathetic? Then you hit me, I flew across the room, it really hurt, but not as much as the pleased look in your emerald eyes. I don't understand you Harry…but I love you.

Then, finally, after months of begging you agreed to come home to the Manor with me for Christmas, I was so happy…I thought maybe you loved me after all. I noticed the way you looked at father…I noticed the way your beautiful eyes travelled down his body…don't think I didn't, I'm not stupid Harry. I know my father is an attractive man…I just never imagined…You fucked me and left me again, you were going to the toilet you said, but you took so long. I had to go and find you…because I was worried, because I love you. But you weren't in the toilet…then I heard noises coming from my father's room. Do you know in that moment, when I heard him gasp your name I wanted to die? That's how much I love you Harry; I love you so much I would die for you."

Unaware of his actions Draco dug his bitten nails into his palm, trying to keep the pain from flooding out, a demented smile cracked across his face and lightening flashed outside.

"When I opened that door, when I walked into that room I felt as though my heart had been ripped to shreds. There you were, with my fucking Father…at least he had the grace to look guilty, you just smiled, smiled and stroked my Father's cheek. It's funny Harry, how closely love borders hate. But I could never hate you Harry…because I love you. I love you and that's why I fled the room, running as fast as I could back here, crying my eyes out. And you followed, you came in here…LAUGHING…and this time I said no, I SCREAMED no, didn't you hear me Harry? As you came inside me you called out my father's name, 'Lucius'. Did you think you could just use me Harry? Do you think I would let you get away with that? All I wanted was for you to love me, for you to hold me and kiss me and say… 'I love you.'

With a heartbreaking sigh Draco slid his hand down Harry's naked torso and pulled the silver blade from where it sat, embedded in Harry's chest. Tears running down his face, Draco licked the crimson blood from the blade, almost moaning as he did so.

"I loved you Harry." He said, before plunging the dagger into his own chest, a small cry of pain escaping his lips before he too collapsed on the bed; their blood turning the white sheets red, white as snow-red as blood. As another flash of lightning cut across the black sky the last candle flickered out.

(A/N) heh….okay, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
